Samantha Hawkins
Samantha Hawkins (also known as "Obnoxious Samantha Hawkins" within the Resistance) is a young woman who was a buccaneer of the Resistance and a member of the crew of the ''Grand Fife, ''under the command of Sydney Underhill. Physical Appearance Samantha is 5'10" in height and weighs approximately 190 lbs. She has very fair skin, although she does have freckles scattered across her cheeks, which are most usually sunburned to some degree from working frequently throughout the day on the deck of the ''Grand Fife. ''Her hair is long, straight, and black, and goes down to about her mid - back, and her eyes are a light, vibrant blue. Although she does not pay any particular notice to this herself, Samantha is seen by the general public as extremely beautiful, and Jewel often compares her face to that of a goddess of sorts. Samantha is described as being of a large build, as she is extremely muscular in all aspects and possesses almost inhuman strength, which she has built up over the years from pulling in ships at the Skull Island dock single - handedly prior to joining the crew of the ''Grand Fife. '' She wears a Monquistador helmet, along with a metal chestplate, metal plated boots, and various other pieces of armor that she is rarely seen without. Her primary weapon is a heavy, blunt hatchet which she usually carries strapped across her back. Samantha's age is 18 at the beginning of Common Motives, but by the end of the storyline, she is 21. Personality Samantha's personality is that of an innocent, naïve child. She is an extremely kind - hearted woman and seeks only to protect her friends as much as she possibly can, and although she was unable to pinpoint Sydney's mental decline throughout the storyline of Common Motives, she did notice that something was deeply wrong with her Captain and was extremely concerned for her well - being. One of the most prominent examples of Samantha's protective nature is located in Chapter 41, in which she tackles Supreme Commander of the Armada to the floor and bludgeons him mercilessly with her bare fists upon realizing that Sydney was in danger. It is also shown that she has a great love for adventure, fun, and amusement, shown by how she and Jewel frequently engage in mock fights in which they pit their skills against one another in order to better themselves and for the thrill of it all. Background Samantha Hawkins was born to unspecified parents who had played active roles in the Resistance, only to be killed on an assault mission on the clockwork troops in Valencia. Samantha was barely two years old at the time, and now has no recollection of this event. She was raised under the care of the Skull Island dockmaster, who acted as a father figure to her, as well as a personal strength trainer when she became older. He had taught her to pull in ships, starting her out with pulling in rafts single - handedly when she was around ten, and then slowly moving her up to skiffs (the first of which she had pulled when she was twelve), then frigates, and finally, galleons, the most massive ships of all, which is how she managed to build up her near - inhuman strength. Samantha first came into contact with Sydney Underhill after sneaking aboard the ''Grand Fife ''for what she had thought was going to be a short bout of exploration while the ship was docked and Sydney was out on the island, only for Sydney to return while she was on it, and leave the docks with Samantha still on the ship. She had discovered Samantha only minutes later, and upon discovering how strong she truly was, offered to accept Samantha into her crew, an offer which the buccaneer had readily accepted, even though she did have some regret in leaving the island and the dockmaster behind. Role in "Common Motives" Samantha is a supporting character to Sydney Underhill for the great majority of Common Motives. As she remains mostly oblivious to her Captain's decline in sanity, she neither builds nor disintegrates as a character, but acts as a constant factor instead. She plays the role of the "strongman" aboard the ''Grand Fife - ''as shown by how she raises and lowers the anchor single - handedly when docking or setting sail, something that would usually take a team of at least five fully grown men to perform. Due to how unaware she was of her Captain's condition, it was easy for Sydney to manipulate her into aiding her secret agenda - specifically in infiltrating Cadiz, the Armada's main fortress, and she only realized of her own usage shortly after they had returned from this mission, upon which she and Jewel discovered the terminated frame of Optimus Caerulus inside Sydney's cabin. After seeing their negative reaction to this and to her plans, Sydney locked both Samantha and Jewel in the brig below the decks of the ''Grand Fife, ''and shortly after, abandoned them after docking the ship at the Isle of Doom. However, Samantha eventually managed to free both herself and Jewel by literally bending the metal restraints right off of the wall of the brig, something that could only be accomplished due to her superior strength and the massive amount of adrenaline that had been rushing through her at that time. Samantha and Jewel then headed to the Tunnels within the Ancient Ruins, which Sydney had converted into her own fortress, and upon arriving, they temporarily team up with Hunter and Dangler, who are also seeking Sydney out, but for an entirely different reason. Hunter agrees to stay behind with Dangler while Samantha and Jewel scout ahead in order to find a safe path to Sydney's throne chamber (as almost all of the clockworks within the tunnels had been converted to Sydney's command by then). They do manage to find a path that leads directly to Sydney, but Jewel is killed after an unsuccessful attempt to convince Sydney to "return to them." Samantha then runs back and out of the Tunnels, traumatized at having to witness the death of her best friend. She is followed by Quintus, who she initially blames for Jewel's demise (as she thinks that Quintus caused Sydney to descend into insanity), but after she overpowers Quintus in the fight that follows, Quintus claims that Sydney's decline in sanity is ''Samantha's ''fault, saying that had she noticed that something was deeply wrong with her Captain and reached out to her, Sydney would not have felt the need to manipulate and eventually abandon her crew. In her state of grief, Samantha becomes convinced of this, and rather than killing Quintus, as she had initially intended to do, Samantha surrenders to him, kneeling before him and letting him fire a fatal charge into the side of her head, all while apologizing to Jewel and to Sydney for causing them so much pain, even though her intentions had only ever been to help. Category:Characters